Cerise Chin'Mae
Cerise Chin'Mae is the illegitimate daughter of Edmund Redworth and sister of Gloria Chin'Mae. Story A Courser in a Mystery Cerise Chin'Mae was raised in a middle-class family and quickly developed a taste for danger, speed and lawbreaking. She became a courser - a mercenary specialized in espionage, surveilance and smuggling rather than combat - under the name Cheetah. One day however, she received a letter from billionnaire Edmund Redworth who asked her to come and assist to a ceremony in exchange for a massive sum of money. Despite the job being atypical, Cerise couldn't help but accept due to the amount of money in play. She assisted to said ceremony, encountering the mysterious Gloria Chin'Mae, then assisted to a series of murders including Edmund's. Seeking to find the culprit, Cerise was told it was Erebos, a Daemon, who committed those crimes. She refused to believe it, even as she faced Erebos ; thus, he challenged her to a game, betting her Soul and attempting to prove magic to her through a series of riddles. Game of Illusions Proving Erebos's nonexistence, however, was much harder than expected as Cerise was battered with riddle after riddle. Only the help of Lily Evershire and her detective butler Wallace Dyne prevented her from giving up, at least twice. She persisted against Erebos and eventually learned that Gloria was her sister, and that they were daughters to Edmund. This allowed her to understand Erebos's true nature and pierce his enigma. This, however, caused Erebos to vanish. Cerise sought to bring him back, but Lily asked for proof of her determination and made her face Wallace in a last game of illusions. Cerise managed to build a mystery impervious enough for even Wallace to fail finding its solution. This allowed Cerise, under the name Nyx, to reconstruct Erebos. Lily acknowledged Erebos's existence and allowed Cerise, Erebos and Gloria to live together in the Cheshire Isle. Now part Avatar like Erebos, Cerise would later have a Future Child with him, Moros Chin'Mae. Appearance Cerise is a young woman of Asiatic descent with black hair and light blue eyes. She dresses in sports gear, white and black. Personality Cerise was at first a serious and rational individual who saw most things as a matter of optimizing time and money. Brutally efficient and somewhat cold, she was the kind of person to always be in a rush. Extremely mentally stable, she refused the existence of magic to the point of denying Erebos point-blank to his face after he manifested. Cerise ended up however understanding Erebos's true essence, and as such embraced part of his personality upon donning his mask. As the second Erebos, Cerise is now much more accepting of magic and possesses a new kind of determination, slightly tainted by its Daemonic corruption. She also shows more positive feelings, especially sisterly love for Gloria and romantic love for Erebos. Powers * D'aemon Powers:' As Nyx, she can use strange purple flames from Abaddon, disappear and reappear at will, and devour Souls to increase her own powers. * Argumentative Powers: She has shown to be able to fire piercing bullets of blue truth and perform slicing red truth slices with Erebos's blade. Storylines * When the Albatross Cries features Cerise as a protagonist. Trivia * Cerise's name means Cherry in French. This is a reference to the fact that she might be a sister to Dancer, whose true name is Kiwi Chin'Mae. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Daemon Category:Avatar